


When the Kitchen Gets Hot

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Castiel cooks for Dean. Dean loves Castiel, but does not love Castiel's cooking. Dean learns to cope with it (or not).





	When the Kitchen Gets Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 1 prompt: "An advent calendar for you"  
> Square #3 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Cooking for your partner"  
> Title from the Ghostfacers' theme song!

Dean has no idea what’s going on. Well, he has a little idea, but that does not mean he understands any of it. What he can emphatically affirm, is that he’s fucking confused.

Cas has been tinkering in the kitchen for almost an hour now, and…is he? Yeah, that definitely is what is happening: Cas is cooking.

What is he cooking? Why? Dean has no idea. Looking at the different pots and pans that Cas is shuffling around, and that Dean did not even know they had, he’s not even sure on the _how_ Cas is actually cooking right now.

Because, really, Dean thought that after ten years of having him as his pseudo guardian angel slash best friend plus almost a year of kinda dating—well being all but married if Dean is honest with himself—Dean considered himself as a master in the subject of Castiel, Angel of the Lordtm. And as any master in that domain would tell you: Cas does not (emphasis on the not) cook. Cas assembles sandwiches and Cas reheats soup. He sometimes stares supportively at Dean while Dean cooks, but Cas just... Let’s just admit that it’s better for everyone if Cas doesn’t try and learn that skill, given the previous attempts that have been made.

Plus, Dean actually likes cooking, and is good at it. Dean’s actually kinda content to have that one thing where he knows he is actually more proficient than Cas (and in this case, much more). Not that Dean needs to better Cas at something just for the sake of it, but when your bf is a centennial being who could once bend time and space to his will, it’s always nice to know that you can do a little more for them than just suck his dick regularly.

There is a weird smell emanating from the _thing_ —is that a skillet? It doesn’t really look like one anymore—Cas is cooking from, and Dean really is not in a hurry to taste the result of this weird experience. Dean half hopes that this actually is an experiment and not tonight’s dinner, ‘cause Dean was thinking about doing lasagna earlier, but that doesn’t seem to be on the program anymore.

The thing though is that once Cas has finished his _concoction_ he looks just so happy to have cooked something that Dean definitely does not have the heart to say anything. Neither about the weird smell, the unseen before texture, nor the blandest of all tastes. Dean eats and smiles and thanks Cas for cooking dinner and does not know what on earth has gotten into Cas for him to think that this was a good idea _ever_.

After that, the evening goes on pretty normally, so Dean decides that it was just some fluke, Cas deciding that he wanted to try something, and hopefully this one time was enough. Maybe Cas has watched some culinary program that made him want to be chef for a night. Dean’s no hypocrite: he’s fancied himself a home decorator more than once after watching some home remodeling show on Netflix. He’s not gonna hold it against Cas.

Except it happens again the next day.

Dean doesn't even notice that Cas has disappeared for the better part of two hours, and once again, when Dean enters the kitchen with a meal plan in head, he finds Cas cooking in the same horrifying ways as the day before.

This time the texture ends up a bit more traditional, but the taste...is not bland anymore. Dean cannot tell Cas how he hates it, not when Cas is intently watching him with his big blue eyes, so hopeful.

So Dean lies. He says thanks, says he liked it. Dean really is a coward, but when it makes Cas smile like this, he can't muster the strength to be ashamed.

After a few more days of this, he's starting to run out of fake culinary compliments. He's also starting to wonder why it happens every day that neither Sam nor Jack are around for the Cas-prepared atrocities. It is utterly suspicious, but not evil-things-are-on-the-rise suspicious, so Dean chooses to ignore it.

What he cannot ignore though, is that they are approaching mid-December and that if Cas insists on keeping this up, they will end up eating melted carbon for Christmas dinner. And this would definitely be Not Cool, no matter how much Dean's heart melts each time Cas tells him how happy he is that Dean enjoyed his food.

So Dean does what he realizes now he should have done way, _way_ earlier. He actually asks Cas what the fuck is going on. Except he doesn’t use those exact words because being an asshole for no reason is something he’s unconsciously stopped doing ever since he and Cas got together.

Cas’s face starts to fall at the question, and Dean starts to panic, ‘cause the goal here was exactly _not_ to be an asshole. Cas is apparently not that hurt though, and doesn’t go full-on kitten eyes about it. He does tilt his head and narrow his eyes old-stylez as he says, “It’s for you, Dean. Advent gifts in preparation for Christmas time.”

There is a momentary _Does Not Compute_ sign flashing inside his mind, but then it hits him all at once. “Cas, are you saying this is an actual advent calendar?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas says, the most earnestly. “Every time there is a festive occasion, you always cook for all of us. You take care of me in ways I cannot begin to repay. I am not very experimented in this domain but I wanted to show my love in the same way you’ve been doing for so long.”

Dean doesn't know what to answer to this. There are suddenly too many emotions battling inside of him, so he does the only thing he can do: he takes the foul-smelling pan out of Cas's hand, sets it down on the table, grips Cas's face with both hands and kisses him with gusto.

(He also makes Cas promise to never try to cook again.)

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/180697277375/fic-when-the-kitchen-gets-hot)


End file.
